Reverse the Curse
by SnappleApple450
Summary: Rosalie is the only one who's bitter about being a vampire. Her idea of a happy ending would be all of them six feet under in a graveyard somewhere. Her wish comes true but with Rosalie's wish...comes greater consequences to a family she never joined.
1. Shoes

**Reverse the Curse is a song by Escape the Fate. I found it AFTER I wrote this story and was amazed by how perfect it fit with my story. Seriously guys, listen to it. Anyway this story skips points of views a lot so don't get confused. I'll try to keep it easily understood. :) Enjoy.**

**Alice's Point of View**

_You always want what you can't have. Every person at some point in their life has heard this saying and understood it, _lived_ it. Certain things happen that you can't change, things that may harm you, but help another. No one really grasps how intertwined they are with the people around them; the girl in the grocery store, the old homeless man on the corner, each little detail changes everyones future. But if you go back and change the past....... Well, everything changes. And what person knows this better than me? Only one......._

"Rosalie! Come _on_!" I screamed up the stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! God, you'd think you were dying!" Rosalie skipped down to stand beside me. "Happy?" she smirked.

"Yes, thank you. Where's Bella?" I looked up towards Edward's room.

"Here I am!" Bella ran down the stairs, fixing her messy hair.

Rosalie and I shared a loaded look then back to Bella. "Let's go. The store only has a limited amount of these." I danced out to my beautiful porsche.

Suddenly a vision flashed before my eyes, as if I was there. _"I'm Destynee, it's nice to finally meet you," a beautiful brunette shook Rosalie's hand. Her eyes flashed a pale lavender in an unnatural light then to black, a mysterious grin crossed her face._

"What did you see, Alice?" Bella's voice asked casually, getting in the porsche.

"Huh?" I shook my head. "Oh nothing. Just the shoes we're gonna get." I turned the key in the ignition and sped down the driveway. I tried to forget about the evil, knowing smile on Destynee's face as I pulled into Seattle. I had shopping to do.


	2. Hostile

**Alice's Point of View**

I twisted my foot, looking at my new shoes from every angle. "Did you get the ones you wanted?" Jasper asked, pulling me into his lap.

I flashed him a triumphant smile. "Of course! Would I have come home with any less?"

He chuckled. "I guess not." He started to say something, but he faded as a new vision came.

_"To be human again," Destynee chuckled. "Wouldn't you just love to go back and stop Dr. Cullen from changing you?" She asked Rosalie. "Think of the little boy you could have and the white picket fence and husband. You could grow old together." Her sly smile was plastered on her face although Rosalie seemed oblivious._

_"Yes, to be human again..." Rosalie played with the words. "That _would _be grand."_

I gasped pulling out of my vision. "Who is this Destynee?" Edward's voice was at my ear.

I blinked and looked from Edward to Jasper. "I don't know, but Rosalie will meet her soon."

Edward's brow furrowed in thought. "I don't like her." He stated walking away.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jasper breathed, resting his lips on the back of my neck. I relaxed instantaniously, moaning as he kissed me further.

"I am now," his lips finally met mine.

"You know, for two people who rarely kiss, I seem to come in on those rare moments. Lucky me," Renesmee walked in, rolling her eyes.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were counting down the days until her teen years were over. She was a ghastly teenager. Living in a house with a future-seeing aunt, a mood manipulating uncle, and a mind reading father, the poor girl couldn't breathe. Not to mention, worst of all, her one uncle who decided to give her the sex talk right after she accidentally walks in on him and Rosalie. No need for a talk when you've seen _that_.

"Aww, you know we do it just on the off-chance you might come in," Jasper smiled at her.

"Have either of you seen Jake?" Renesmee ignored Jasper.

I grimaced. "No, but thank you so much for killing mine and Jasper's mood."

Jasper kissed below my ear. "Mine wasn't ruined."

Renesmee gagged. "I'm sorry I asked!" She sped out of the room.

Jasper chuckled, mindlessly drawing circles on my arm. He was about to resume kissing me when my third vision flashed.

_Destynee was leaving Seattle, following out sent towards Forks._

I jumped up, running to alert the others. Edward was one step ahead of us. "Don't worry, she's only one vampire. There's nine of us, plus Jacob. She can't do a single thing to us." He comforted all of us as we waited in the living room. Rosalie knew nothing of how my visions involved her. And I didn't plan on telling her either. Edward nodded slightly in agreement before turning back to Bella. Silently we sat, waiting for the vampire to arrive. Finally, the new smell hit us. It smelled of vanilla and lavender, creating a heavenly feeling. Carlisle walked to the door as she knocked. I held my breath, a habit I picked up from Bella. The door flew open and there stood a goddess in a silky white dress. Her long dark brown hair circled down her back, perfect balance with her paled Mexican features. A perfect, warm smile brightened up her face as she looked at Carlisle. Watching how the girl moved, I instantly compared her beauty to Rosalie's; a forbidden thought I know, but I wouldn't help it.

"Can we help you?" Carlisle asked politely.

The girl's smile seemed to grow. "As a matter of fact, yes. I came from New York in search of you."

I stood up. "New York? Don't you mean Seattle?" I caught her lie.

Her smile faltered, but held. "Isn't that what I said?" she asked innocently. "I get so confused these days. Ever since I left Volterra, I've lost all sense of direction."

I rolled my eyes as Jasper pulled me back down.

"Why, might I ask, did you come here?" Carlisle continued.

The girl was still standing outside the door, no one inviting her in, not even Esme. "I heard about a young half-breed. I'll presume it's you?" She eyed Renesmee curiously. Renesmee leaned in further into Edward's protective arms. He didn't look concered about the girl's words so neither did I. "But that's not the real reason I came. I came to see Emmett again." Her eyes flashed to Rosalie's shocked face. Emmett's was thoughtful, trying to remember the girl.

She chuckled. "I didn't expect you to remember. It was so long ago."

Rosalie's face was turning angry.

"Forgive me, my name is Destynee. I lived in Tennessee back in the '30s."

Everyone's gaze turned to Emmett. He lived in Tennessee until 1935 when he was mauled by a bear.

"Hello Mr. McCarty," Destynee smiled.

Emmett's eyes nearly fell out of his head as he took another look at her. "Oh my god, Dessie!" He flew to her at once, and twirled her around before placing her back on the ground.

Everyone was watching Rosalie's reaction now. She slowly stood up, mouth in a tight line. "Emmett...who's your friend?"

Emmett ran to Rosalie's side, dragging Destynee with him. "Babe, I'd like you to meet Dessie. We grew up together in Tennessee. We were best friends." Emmett beamed at the girl.

I'm Destynee, it's nice to finally meet you," Destynee shook Rosalie's hand.

Edward and I watched carefully as her eyes flashed a pale lavender as soon as she touched Rosalie's hand, then went back to black; a knowing smile crossed her face. Rosalie removed her hand immediately, silent fury burning through her eyes.

"Strange you both became vampires."

Emmett looked between Rosalie's cold glare and Destynee's innocent smile. "Gosh Dessie, you grew up!" Emmett laughed excitedly.

Destynee turned away from Rosalie to smile at him. "I was changed six years after you," her smile turned smug. "I'm older than you."

Emmett's smile dropped in a gasp. "Wh--no fair! I've been a vampire longer!"

Esme cleared her throat. "Emmett, Destynee, would you like some time alone to catch up?"

Rosalie hissed quietly.

"No that's okay, Mrs. Cullen," Destynee flashed her a grin.

Emmett pulled Destynee to the couch. "You guys, this girl is amazing! She could arm wrestle any guy and beat them!" He bragged.

She laughed, looking down. "I never could beat you, Emmett."

"Bella did," I smirked.

Destynee looked over at me, clearly disliking me by the way Jasper tensed. "Who's Bella?"

Bella raised her hand hesitently. "She forgot the part where I was a newborn."

I rolled my eyes. Edward chuckled lightly. "Well Destynee, it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you again," Edward flinched away from Rosalie. "Bella, Renesmee, I believe Charlie is expecting us soon. Goodbye everyone." Edward, Bella, and Renesmee filed out of the room quickly.

"Yeah, Alice and I have some business to attend to," Jasper stood up. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

I started to follow him out when Destynee gasped. "Alice, I love your shoes!"

I felt my anger weakening. Evil bitch knew what she was doing. I clenched my teeth and turned around. "Thank you, I just bought them today." And with that I swept out of the room.


	3. Prove It

**_I'd like to ask everyone not to hate Destynee. She's my friend and I'm afraid making her the bad guy in my story might cause people to jump her in real life. XD Thank you._**

**Alice's Point of View**

Edward was waiting for me outside. _You saw it too right? Her eyes when she touched Rosalie's hand? _Edward nodded. _What was that? _His brow furrowed slightly.

"I can't believe Aro let her go so easily. Her talent is like nothing anyone has ever seen." He looked back at the house. "Time travel. Amazing."

"So she can go back in time and...warn people of the world wars?" Jasper asked as an example.

Edward nodded. "She has to be extruciatingly careful not to completely wipe out the future, but yes she could do that."

I remembered the vision of her talking to Rosalie about being human again. She could take me back in time to see my parents and understand why they sent me away. She could stop Irina from telling the Volturi about Renesmee. So many things.

Edward listened quietly to my fantasies. "She can take you back in time, but you'd have to promise not to talk to anyone or touch anything. It could change the whole future," Edward explained. I nodded thoughtfully.

Suddenly we heard Emmett's booming laugh come from the house. Rosalie stomped out the door, her fists clenched to her side. "Who does she think she is?" She screeched at us.

"Rosalie, if Vera came here after all those years, you'd be excited too," Edward tried to calm her.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "Vera was the same sex as me. If a guy friend of mine came, Emmett would be pissed."

Edward and I couldn't argue with that so we changed tactic. "Rosalie, have faith in Emmett. He loves you very much." I tried.

"Yeah, he thinks of her as one of the guys. You heard him," Edward spoke.

Rosalie's hip jutted out, her hand propped on it; the international Rosalie sign of defeat. "Maybe you're right. I mean, it wasn't Destynee he---"

"Thank you! I don't need spoken images too! Please keep it in the bedroom," Edward covered his ears.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Like you can't take a few tips." Emmett's and Destynee's laughter echoed off the trees. Rosalie had a permanent smile stratigically placed to look happy. "Excuse me, I need to go find a werewolf to kill." She stomped off towards the garage, leaving us alone again. With a sigh, I headed back inside again.

"Oh Alice! Listen to this story!" Emmett was sitting crosslegged on the floor beside Destynee, his smile was that of a child.

I sat down too. "So Destynee, how was Emmett like growing up?" I asked, trying to accept her.

Destynee rolled her eyes. "Clumsy."

My mouth fell open and Bella burst through the front door. "What did you say?"

Emmett looked horrified. "Dessie, what are you talking about?" He chuckled nervously.

Bella and I exchanged a look of pure evil as she sat down. "Emmett was clumsy?" Bella urged Destynee to continue.

"_Oh _yeah. He'd trip over flat surfaces constantly."

Emmett's face was buried in his hands. "Dessie, you don't know what you're doing here. You just signed my death warrant," he mumbled through his hands.

Bella was grinning like mad while Destynee looked confused.

"Have you met Bella?" I said, holding back the laughter. "She _was _top reigning champion in clumsiness according to Emmett."

A lightbulb went off over her head. "Ohhhh sorry Emmett. I guess that's payback for going hiking without me that day."

Emmett raised his head. "Yeah so I went hiking. Big deal."

"I told you to wait for me. If you had, we'd both be either dead or really really old." Destynee snapped, only half joking.

**Bella's Point of View**

Somehow I felt daja vu all over again. It took me a second to remember my conversation with Jacob way back when Victoria was still alive. If I had waited for him and not gone jumping off a cliff alone, we would both be together happily...said Jacob. Emmett and I were more similar than I thought.

**Alice's Point of View**

"Well I'm glad I went alone. I met Rosalie that way, you know. She saved me." Emmett beamed.

Destynee's eyes hardened. "Did she? But you were bleeding, how did she manage that?"

"She fell in love with me, I guess. I thought I was dead and she was an angel," he chuckled in thought.

It seemed the love and devotion in his eyes was making Destynee irritated.

"I wish I was there to see your face when she carried you all those miles," I laughed.

"If I was actually coherent, I would have been pissed, but seeing as I was human and just mauled by a bear...." he laughed.

"So did you guys like hang out all the time? How exactly did you meet?" Bella asked kindly.

"Destynee's dad worked for mine so while they were out, we were stuck with each other," Emmett grinned.

"We grew up together since infancy. Emmett was always the goofy guy starting trouble in town, I was usually the girl daring him to do it," Destynee laughed at a memory. "We were joined at the hip, always. It was only recently our parents started thinking we should grow up and settle down."

"My dad grew to respect her family, but my mom only saw them as low-life workers," Emmett's eyes were ashamed.

"The hike that day Emmett went alone was going to be our last. His mother convinced his dad to fire mine. We were leaving for Mexico the next day," Destynee's black eyes were distant and sad. "Everyone thought Emmett killed himself or ran away. I don't know..." She looked up into Emmett's now solemn eyes. "But I missed him."

Bella and I were silent, feeling slightly awkward. Destynee suddenly remembered we were still there and turned to face us with a smile.

"Anyway, we moved to Mexico and a few years later, I was changed by a vampire named Maria. The end."

We all stared at her in shock. "Did you say Maria?" I asked, thinking of the same Maria that changed Jasper.

Destynee nodded. "Mmhmm. She was a little power hungry, but I got used to it."

Emmett chuckled, changing the subject. "How is it so late already?" Wow Destynee, just like old times, huh?"

She laughed. "Time always ceased to exist with us, even before we were vampires. I can see now what it was," a smug look crossed her face. "I can affect time. Stop it, slow it down, speed it up, change time completely. Pretty neat, huh?"

Emmett looked skeptical. "Prove it."

Destynee rolled her eyes, but excited to show him. "Come on, stand up. You too, Alice and Bella." We all did as she said. "What time do you want to see?" She asked, joining hands with everyone.

"How about the day Bella punched Jacob? I've been wanting to see that for a long time." Emmett gleamed.

Destynee raised her eyebrows at Bella, but remained silent on the subject. "Now you _cannot _let go of me no matter what, understand?"

"What if we do?" Bella asked, nervously.

"While you're holding onto me, we don't exist in that time, but if you let go...." We all nodded feverently. She smiled wickedly. "Now comes the fun part." Her eyes flashed that pale lavender as wind suddenly swept around us.

Emmett was laughing at Bella's and my expression while he just enjoyed the ride. Destynee's hair twirled around her when suddenly the scene changed to a place I'd never seen, but Bella seemed to recognize it.

A tiny faded house was in front of us. I could hear voices coming from inside, someone was angry. Suddenly the door swung open and Jacob came out, pulling Bella with him; she was instantly cold, but Jacob seemed frustrated and didn't notice.

"Wow Bella, you look so...human!" Emmett laughed, watching. "I forgot how weak you were."

Bella glared at him. "Watch it, I still beat you at arm wrestling."

Destynee shushed their squabbling so we could hear their conversation. Jacob was holding Bella's chin so she couldn't look away.

"Until your heart stops beating, Bella," he said. "I'll be here fighting. Don't forget that you have options."

Emmett scoffed. "I bet he's glad you didn't listen to him. Otherwise he'd be stuck without his Nessie."

I chuckled too.

"Guys, here it comes," Bella was watching in a disgusting manner.

It must be weird for her to see herself reliving a moment in time. Suddenly without warning, Jacob kissed Bella, attacked more like it. He held her firmly with his giant hands, kissing her angrily. Bella was obviously trying to fight him, but he was too caught up in the moment to notice. Emmett's mouth was open in shock as was mine, Bella just looked away. When Jacob continued, Bella just stopped fighting; she held as still as a vampire, waiting for Jacob to get bored. Jacob finally pulled away, looking at her; then he kissed her three more times before giving up. Emmett chuckled at Jacob's expression.

"Are you done now?" Bella asked, expressionless.

"Yes," Jacob sighed, starting to smile.

Bella pulled her fist back and punched him in the mouth. We all winced.

"Ooh wow Bella," Emmett complimented. "If it were any other person, that would have caused serious damage."

We continued to watch as Bella jumped around, cradling her broken hand. Jacob was clueless to her pain.

Emmett and I started laughing hard. "The jerk didn't even feel it," Bella mumbled, glaring at us.

Jacob was trying to calm Bella down while looking completely smug. "...I hope he snaps your neck, you pushy, obnoxious, moronic DOG!"

That caused even more laughter out of us. Emmett and I were trying hard not to fall on the ground, gripping our stomachs. "Okay Destynee, you can take us home now." Bella sighed as Jacob and Bella walked to the car and drove away.

Destynee nodded, her eyes going back to purple and we were back in the living room.

"Who was that?" Destynee finally spoke.

"Jacob, he's a --" I elbowed Bella, "a friend. He was in love with me." Bella explained hastily.

Destynee turned to Emmett. "See? Time travel."

Emmett was still laughing. "That was so great. You and I are gonna have some serious fun with this! Next we should go watch Bella jump off the cliff!"

Bella and I both winced at the memory.

"Maybe later," Destynee laughed, watching Bella.

"Come on Destynee, I want to show you how I live!" Emmett took Destynee by the hand to take her outside.

"Actually, I'm kinda hungry. Do you mind if we go hunting first?" She asked.

Emmett smiled excitedly. "That's what I want to show you!"

Laughing, they both ran outside. It was nice having a friend for Emmett, now Jasper could finally take a break.

"Hey Rosalie, do you want to go hunting with us?" Emmett asked from across the river.

"Sure," Rosalie reluctantly agreed.

I turned back to Bella. "C'mon let's go see Charlie." We both ran towards Forks silently.


End file.
